For electrical installations in a car, for example, the car body is usually used as a ground. A threaded connection is commonly used to form the connection to the ground; a threaded bolt is attached to the car body and a nut is screwed onto the bolt to protect a part of the bolt from being coated with an insulating coating like paint or lacquer in a subsequent step. Later on, the nut is removed, a grounding cable is attached and the nut is again screwed onto the bolt. This known procedure, however, is time-consuming.